The present invention is directed to a connector for solderless attachment to a printed circuit board. The principles of the invention are applied with respect to high current contacts and coaxial connector halves.
A coaxial connector half is shown, for example, in German Gerbrauchsmuster DE 80 27 565 U1. The coaxial connector half described therein utilizes inner connector and outer connector housings having pins which can be plugged into the bores of a printed circuit board. After the pins have been plugged in they are soldered in the bores to connect the connector half to the printed circuit board wiring.
The additional soldering step required to connect the connector to the printed circuit board can be time consuming and costly in mass-production operations. Additionally, whenever such a soldered connector is replaced (i.e., in a repair operation), a further time consuming and costly de-soldering operation is also required. Therefore, it would be desireable to utilize a solderless connection capable of establishing a connection between the connector and the printed circuit.